kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Lamarre Province
Lamarre Province '(ラマール州), also known as '''Lamare '''in XSEED's localisation, is a province in Erebonia. It is the westernmost province of Erebonia, bordering on the Balares Sea. Its provincial capital is Ordis, the Port City. Background The Lamarre Province was connected to the railway network of Erebonia in S1175. More recently, Lamarre has implemented a significant tax increase. Locations Places 'Ordis, also known as the Port City, is the provincial capital of the Lamarre Province. Ordis is the home of the Cayenne duchy. With a population mounting to 460,000 people, it is the second largest city in Erebonia. Raquel, also known as the Entertainment City, historically played an important role as hub of the Lamarre Province, leading to the formation of an entertainment district. Theatres, casinos, gambling dens and high class clubs define the cityscape of Raquel. Bryonia Island is an uninhabited island situated 120 selge off the coast of Ordis. It can be reached by boat from Ordis. It is, known throughout Erebonia for its ruins, features a colossal statue similar to the one found in the Nord Highlands. Milsante, also known as the Inn Town, is a popular tourist attraction. Many people visit it to witness the beauty of the Gala Lake. Alster is a remote village situated southwest of the Osgiliath Basin. Alster is a small town that is built around a plaza in its centre. Aragon is a mining town situated in the Aragon Mountain Range. Aragon has been able to meet the growing demand for materials for the construction of Panzer Soldats, its mining chief is worried about the deteriorating working condition and the exhaustion of the mine. Other places * Grenvilleグレンヴィル is a small city connected to the Transcontinental Railroad. It is Sidney's hometown. Military installations Juno, the Naval Fortress '''is a naval fortress originally built in the Dark Ages, but continuously renovated and used by numerous military formations throughout time. It is currently serves as the Unified Regions Army's headquarters under command of Wallace Bardias. '''Dnieper Gateドニエペル門 is a military gate that serves as a checkpoint between the Lamarre Province and the northern North Ambria Province. Ober Gate '''オーベル門 is a military gate that serves as a checkpoint between the Lamarre Province and the northwestern Jurai SEZ. Geography As Erebonia's westernmost province, Lamarre Province borders on the Balares Sea.バルアレス海 In its southern regions, the sea has given shape to the Malva Coastマルヴァ海岸 and Olbia Lowlands.オルビア低地 Situated 150 selge off the coast of provincial capital Ordis is Bryonia Island, a once inhabited but now deserted island. The Izellia Riverイゼリア河 enters the province through Ordis and ends near Avon Hills.エイボン丘陵 From Ordis in the west, the Transcontinental Railroad runs through the Languedoc Canyonラングドック峡谷 over the Gala Lakeガラ湖 between Milsante and Grenvelle, which branches southward into the Sutherland Province as the Trish Riverトリシュ河 to the Heimdallr region. Situated north of Ordis and the Juno Fortress is the Sheelin Bay.シーリン湾 The northern part of Lamarre Province is a mountainous area. In the northwest the Aragon Mountain Rangeアラゴン山脈 can be found, with the Ober Branch Line running through its Valla Ravineヴァラ峡谷 to Jurai SEZ. Branching toward the eastern side of the Aragon Mountain Range is the Dnieper Branch Line toward North Ambria. East of the Dnieper Branch Line, north of the Heimdallr region, is an enormous crater-like rock formation with the Osgiliath Basinオスギリアス盆地 at its centre. The basin is equidistant from the giant statue on Bryonia Island and the giant statue in Nord Highlands, suggesting that the ancient battle between the two guardians took place in Osgiliath Basin. Transport Train '''International * Transcontinental Railroad: Ordis - Raquel - Milsante - Grenville - Heimdallr/Crossbell National * Lamarre Main Line: Ordis - Heimdallr (end) * Dnieper Branch Line: Raquel (start) - Dnieper Gate - Haliask * Ober Branch Line: Raquel (start) - Ober Gate - Jurai SEZ Roads * West Lamarre Highway: Ordis - Languedoc Valley - Juno Naval Fortress * Aulos Seaside Road: Ordis - South Lamarre Province * West Languedoc Canyon Path: West Lamarre Highway - Raquel * North Languedoc Canyon Path: Raquel - Jurai SEZ Gallery Lamarre Province map (sen3).png|A map of the Lamarre Province. References Japanese names Category:Locations Category:Erebonia